Ontariownage
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide, the frozen tundra became torture when cotestants had to race down a mountain. There were cuts, flips, and fish slappings. In the it was Danville who lost again and Baljeet went home Will Danville step up their game and where will we be going? Find out now on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to loser class) Candace: We need to win for once we have less members Phineas: Maybe it's a good thing Isabella: How? Phineas: If we have to gather up team member there will be less to get which means more time Phineas Confessional: I'm really worrying about everyone, they all have seemed to have lost hope (screen switches to first class) Jan: I'm really sorry for losing the flags Lisa: At least we won Mandy: Who knows maybe we'll win Chris PA: Please head to the common area for the most confusing challenge ever (screen switches to the common area) Chris: Today we're going to our first location in Total Drama history Phineas: Davy Jones Locker Lisa: Actually it's Ontario Chris: Correct Ferb: Who's steering the plane Chris: Chef, now who's prepared for one of the most confusing challenge ever Thaddeus: Um Chris: Too late (Chris grabs onto the top of the plane and the floor drops) Phineas: Why didn't the table fall Chris: It's screwed in (cast hits the ground) Thaddeus: I hate when Chris does that Phineas: At least we're safe (coconut falls) Ow! Isabella: What is a coconut doing in Canada (Chris lands the plane) Chris: Welcome to Ontario Wendy: That really hurt Chris: Sorry Lisa: Really? Chris: Nope, Anyways today is a special challenge Sandra: We try to have you killed Chris: Ignoring, anyways see that platform up there Everyone: Yeah Chris: Well you are going to have to try to knock each other off with these sticks Lisa: How is this confusing CHris: You will be wearing completely identical suits outfitted to be able to keep your hair in, fit anyone's head, not be seen, be the same size, and block your voices Lisa Confessional: Okay, this just became more challenging Sandra Confessional: I think Chris has lost it Mandy Confessional: I can't believe this Phineas Confessional: I might hit Ferb Ferb Confessional: This will be uncomfortable Candace Confessional: Unbelievable Jan Confessional: This is difficult Thaddeus Confessional: Didn't see this coming Thor Confessional: I cant wow Soul Confessional: This makes no sense Isabella Confessional: This puts my Phineas relationship in danger Jenny Confessional: This really wrong Wendy Confessional: Uh oh Chris: Strap these on (Everone straps theirs on and the screen starts switching between people) Lisa: I look ridiculous Candace: I hate this Phineas: I'm stuck Ferb: This is uncomrfotable Sandra: This is bad for my leg Jan: I can't believe this (screen switches to everyone in huge red suits and gray masks) Chris: Now we dont have the money to carry you up so you'l have to climb it (Everyone is at the top exhausted) Chris: I just thought since we're going through the past (chime rings) Someone: What?! Chris: You have to sing or you're out and I'll know if you don't (song starts) Someone: This is how far we've gone throughout the show Someone: Another person will leave but we dont even know Someone: I think we should decide through the fight Someone: Or maybe we have to choose what's right (starts fighting) Everyone: It's been a long journey and we're not even done. We'll have to keep playing until there is one. No one will know how much we had to complete and none of ever has accepted defeat. Someone: You'll go down soon when you feel my stick Someone: You will go down and you'll go down (knocked off) quick Someone: Your times almost over and now you are through Someone: I'm pretty sure I can predict what you're gonna do (ducks) Someone: You think you're strong then take me out now, hit me with your stick and plow me into the ground (knocked off) Everyone: It's been a long journey and we're not even done. We'll have to keep playing until there is one. No one will know how much we had to complete and none of ever has accepted defeat. Someone: Maybe I will win if i try hard Someone: You will lose when you hit with stick and are sent a yard Everyone: It's been a long journey and we're not even done. We'll have to keep playing until there is one. No one will know how much we had to complete and none of ever has accepted defeat. Someone: One of us will win when we remain the rest of us will be pain Everyone: It's been a long journey and we're not even done. We'll have to keep playing until there is one. No one will know how much we had to complete and none of ever has accepted defeat. Someone: It's almost over 7 of us are left in this game and tonight one of will take the Drop of Shame. (song ends) Chris: Okay, 6 Someone screams and a crash is heard Chris: 7 down Someone: Prepare to- (Gets hit in a place that should never be hit) CHris: With 5 left I'm gonna add a little twist (steam bursts out of the ground burning someone) Someone: Ow that's like 750 degrees Chris: Just a minor distraction Someone: Minor? (gets blasted and falls off) Someone: Hmm 2 people get into a huge fight and someone knocks them over and they fall off when the steam hits them Chris: Our Final 2 Someone: Time for my plan The two start fighting and one gets their stick stuck in a hole Chris: And I think we may have a winner The person pulls their stick out and steam blasts the other in the face Someone: Ow my face (falls off) Chris: We have a winner take off your mask (The winner is Wendy) Chris: And Danville wins the rest can take off your masks (Everyone takes of their masks) Jan: Lisa you were second Lisa: The steam burned my face Isabella: Phineas, Were you the one I hit in the Phineas: Yes, yes you were I think Isabella: Sorry Phineas: Don't be Chris: Okay now tonight Stanville is going to the elimination room Mandy: Aw (Screen switches to first class) Candace: Finally back in first class Phineas: I know un there's a ferret in my bag Wendy: That is a ferret Candace: What should we do with it? Ferb: I know (Danville releases the ferret in Chris's quarters) Phineas: I dont know that seems a little mean (Alarm goes off) Chris Recording: For the last time my quarters are off limits Phineas: Something like that might happen (Screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: You have all cast your votes the people getting barf bags are Jan, Thaddeus, Thor, Soul, Sandra, and Lisa Mandy: No!, I cant believe you'd do this to me I mean (kicked out) Chris: With the teams evened out will they stay that way find out next time on Total Drama WorldWide Trivia *The title is a portmanteau of Ontario and ownage *The joke of there being coconuts in Canada is seen again Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Dialogue Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes